


Kiss The Cook

by QuietReader25



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Amused Magnus Bane, Attempt at Humor, Baking, Baking Innuendos, Blind Date, Confident Alec Lightwood, Confident Magnus Bane, Confused Alec Lightwood, Embarrassed Alec Lightwood, Flirty Magnus Bane, Implied/Referenced Sex, Innuendo, M/M, Misunderstandings, Shy Alec Lightwood, Stuttering Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 10:55:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19868458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuietReader25/pseuds/QuietReader25
Summary: Alec has inherited the Lightwood Family Curse and is an immense disaster in the kitchen.When his sister, Isabelle, signs him up for a baking lesson, he is unbelievably happy.What Alec doesn’t expect is for the gorgeous and glittery man to be his partner.Will Alec be able to survive Magnus’ flirty remarks or will it, like everything else Alec has made, end disastrously?





	Kiss The Cook

**Author's Note:**

> Hi people,
> 
> Thank you to all the people who commented on my last work, you guys are the best!
> 
> I blame the Great British Bake Off on this.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy reading it, O definitely writing it.

Alec loved baking.

Whether it was a pie, tart or crumble, cookies, muffins or cheesecake, he would bake it.

Unfortunately, Alec had also inherited the Lightwood curse of being unable to actually make anything edible.

His cookies were always burnt, his pumpkin pie was inedible and his cheesecake gave people food poisoning (although no one could actually prove that his cheesecake was the reason behind that).

So when his sister, Isabelle, signed him up for baking lessons, he was beyond happy.

So here he was on Saturday morning entering the bakery where they were holding the baking lessons.

It was pretty full, at least a dozen of people mulling around and wearing aprons while standing at their stations, ready to bake with their partners.

Hold the phone, Alec thought as he looked round, seeing everyone in groups of two.

_Oh God._ He was supposed to come with a partner.

Alec looked around frantically, praying someone would take pity on him and be his partners.

When no one so much as batted an eyelid, Alec turned his thoughts to somewhere else.

Maybe he could ask Izzy. She certainly needed help with her baking. Her muffins were unidentifiable.

Or Jace, if he wasn’t too busy-

“Hey there, handsome,” a voice said behind him. “Looking for a partner?”

Alec turned around, a moment of relief passing through him until he saw the man infront of him.

_Oh no._

The man infront of him, though quite handsome, had a disturbing leer on his face.

That, along with the way his eyes were practically fucking Alec, made the other suppress a shudder of disgust. 

The man in front of Alec gave a smirk, his eyes roaming all over his body while licking his lips - urg!

Ignoring Alec’s visible disgust, the man placed his hand on the small of Alec’s back making him recoil away from him.

Apparently, the other man did not like that, if the sudden anger in his eyes was anything to go by.

He looked like he was going to start shouting when another voice behind Alec cried, “darling, there you are! I found you an apron.”

Turning around, Alec’s jaw dropped to the floor.

The man was gorgeous!

His eyes were lined with black kohl that sharpened the outlines of his eyes making him look almost feline. He was smaller than Alec, but seemed taller by the way he held himself confidently. Red streaks ran through his Mohawk black hair that matched his velvet red coat which was hidden underneath his apron. Oh and wouldn’t Alec have liked to see what was underneath that coat-

“Excuse us, Victor,” the newcomer said, giving a glare to the other man - Victor - who simply huffed before going off to somewhere else.

Alec let out a sigh of relief, sending the man a look of gratitude. “Thank you,” he said smiling at the newcomer. 

The other man beamed back at him. “Your very welcome. When I saw such a pretty man in distress I had to come to the rescue.” He looked over to were Victor was stood, glaring at them. “I’m sorry about Victor, he can be such an ass.”

Alec simply stood there stuttering at the nickname that the other man gave him.

Realising that the other man was waiting for him to say something, Alec pulled his thoughts together before holding out his hand. “Alec, my name is Alec,” he managed to mumble then tried not fall to the floor when the man’s soft hand clasped his own.

“Short for Alexander?” The other asked.

Alec just nodded dumbly, trying to ignore the way the man said his name, the way he savoured it on his tongue like some delicious chocolate.

“I’m Magnus,” the other introduced. 

“Alec,” Alec said, then winced realising he’d already introduced himself.

Yep, this day was going great.

But Magnus just chuckled, still shaking Alec’s hand. “It’s nice to meet you Alexander. Do you mind if I call you that?”

“Yes . . . I . . . I mean no. I mean, no I don’t mind. If you call me that. It is my name.”

Alec mentally applauded himself for acting like an idiot within five minutes of meeting this beautiful guy. Brilliant, this guy was never going to speak to him again, probably thinking Alec was some weirdo.

“Do you want to be my partner?” Magnus asked suddenly, breaking through Alec thoughts.

Alec stared at him dumbfounded. “You . . . you want to partner up with me?” He asked just to make sure he’d heard right.

“Oh darling, who wouldn’t want to be your partner. I mean, look at that face,” Magnus said, his voice dripping like honey.

Blushing, Alec gave a smile and gestured for him to go to their station, Alec following behind him.

As both Alec and Magnus stood behind the counter which they would be baking at, the teacher came into the room and started the class.

“Good morning,” she said. “Today we will be making lemon meringue pie. You will need the following, which can be found in your cupboards . . . 

The others in the class began clattering about, trying to find the equipment.

_This will be easy,_ Alec thought. Then he saw Magnus bend down to grab the necessary equipment and his mouth went dry. Ok, it might be a bit difficult.

When Magnus stood up, he looked over his shoulder and winked at Alec, who blushed bright red.

“Like what you see?” Magnus purred.

Alec stuttered out a response. “Uh . . . no . . . yes . . . uh, what’s the first instruction?” He said weakly as Magnus smirked at him.

“First we need to make the base.”

Both set to work on making the base for the pie, carefully following the instructions from the teacher.

Before long they had a perfect looking base in the oven.

“Now,” the teacher said, once the base was ready to be taken out of the oven. “When taking out the base for the pie, you need to make sure there are no cracks.”

“Can you see any _cracks_?” Magnus asked, bending down to the oven to take the base out, wiggling his ass slightly.

Alec gaped at him, snapping out of it when Magnus came back up with the tray who sent him a seductive smile.

“Uh, um, no. No can’t see any,” he mumbled in embarrassment, as Magnus placed the tray on the cooling tray.

“Right, class, you need to make sure the base for the pie has not got a soggy bottom,” the teacher said. She casually strolled over to Magnus and Alec, surveying their pastry base. “Does yours have a soggy bottom?” She inquired.

“Oh, no,” Magnus answered. “The one I see is quite _firm_ and _tight_ ,” he said, glancing at Alec who blushed at Magnus’ shameless flirting.

The teacher, either ignoring Magnus’ comment or not getting it all, merely moved to check the other students creations.

She continued giving instructions as she went. “We need to make sure the base is good as to not have any leakage from the lemon filling.”

Magnus leaned in close to Alec, whispering hotly in his ear, “I’m pretty sure I’ll be able to _plug_ up any _leakage_ ,” making the taller man choke and cough, causing others to turn to look in their direction.

Magnus sauntered by, laughing at Alec’s reaction.

“Let’s start the meringue,” Alec croaked as the teacher began instructing on what to do.

Magnus then stalked up to Alec, effectively trapping him between his body and the counter.

“Um . . . Magnus?” Alec said, feeling the heat from Magnus’ body radiate against his. His heart beat rapidly in his chest at the proximity of their bodies, his eyes dropping down to glance at Magnus as the other licked his lips seductively.

“Sorry,” Magnus said, though he didn’t look it. “I was just grabbing the bowl behind you,” before walking off.

Alec let out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding.

Dear god, this man was trying to kill him with his suggestive remarks and flirty innuendos.

_Ok, ok_ , he thought, he could do this, he could survive this without making an utter fool of himself.

“Come on Alexander,” Magnus called, “are we going to pound at the eggs until we make the white stuff?” 

Alec almost fell on the floor.

5 minutes later, Magnus was whisking away at the egg whites and sugar but it wasn’t forming right.

“I just need to _pound_ it _harder_ ,” Magnus called over to Alec, a couple of the students giggling at his choice of words.

“Come here,” Alec said and before he knew what he was doing he was coming up behind Magnus, his chest flush against the other’s back. 

“Why, I didn’t know you were such the _dominant_ in the kitchen,” Magnus teased. “I wonder where else you might use that authoritative tone,” he said innocently.

This time Alec simply smiled, sensing a challenge in his tone.

Well if Magnus wanted to play, so could Alec.

He wrapped his arms around Magnus, practically embracing the smaller man, putting his own hand over his as Magnus held the bowl and whisk, guiding him gently.

“You need the meringue to be _erect_ ,” he said lightly, noticing the slight shiver that went through Magnus.

Alec smiled. Point one to him.

“You’re right,” he continued, guiding Magnus’ hand that held the whisk to stir the mixture faster. “You do need to _pound_ at the mixture _harder_ and _faster_ , you can’t just gently _stroke_ it with the whisk until its _erect_.”

Suddenly, he pulled away from Magnus, sure that the other male gave out a small whine at the separation. Alec then stepped in front of Magnus, looking at him as he whisked at the meringue. 

“Nice piece of hand action,” Alec complimented, spurred on by the blush that had formed on Magnus’ cheeks, his mouth open in surprise at Alec’s comebacks.

Even Alec was surprised at his new found confidence. Normally he would just stand there, stuttering and blushing red until his head popped off his shoulders.

“It’s all in the _wrist_ ,” Alec commented suddenly, causing Magnus to spill some of the mixture. 

Quickly, Alec grabbed a cloth to clean up the spilled meringue.

When he looked back up he was staring straight into Magnus’ gold-green eyes, which widened in surprise. 

It was then that Alec realised he was on his knees.

_In front of Magnus!_

Realising he could use this to his advantage, Alec smirked before dipping his finger into the bowl Magnus was holding, coating it in meringue and bringing it to his lips, sucking on it vigorously.

Alec then slowly stood up, still smirking at the look on Magnus’ face.

It was a combination of awe, surprise, lust and something else.

“Do you think the meringue is _erect_ , Magnus?” Alec whispered against him.

Before Magnus could reply, Alec took the bowl from him and, without thinking, tipped the bowl over Magnus’ head.

Alec had heard that meringue was normally ready when it could be turned upside down without falling. So naturally, he thought that would happen.

What he did not expect to happen was for the mixture to fall directly on top of Magnus’ head!

Alec was horrified when Magnus gave a yelp of surprise as the mixture landed on his head, dripping down his hair and onto the floor. 

Alec full on expected Magnus to shout at him but was surprised when the other began laugh, his eyes crinkling as he looked at Alec.

“Well, that was a surprise,” he said, scooping some of the meringue off.

“I’m so sorry,” Alec apologised, frantically using the cloth to get the worst of the mixture off other Magnus.

“It’s ok,” Magnus chuckled, “it’s not the first times I’ve got something white and sticky in my hair.”

Alec paused for a moment before letting out a full on belly laugh that Magnus joined in with.

Alec then looked over Magnus’ shoulder to see most of the students looking at them and the teacher hurriedly stomping over to them, a furious expression on her face at the commotion they were making.

Following his gaze, Magnus looked behind him then back at Alec.

“How about we get out of here,” he suggested, holding out his hand.

Without hesitation, Alec grabbed it and they fled from the bakery, laughing as they went.

“You know, when my friend signed me up for a singles baking class I thought she was mad,” Magnus said casually as the walked from the coffee shop they had just been in.

Alec stopped in his tracks at the confession, confused. “What?”

Magnus stopped walking as well, coffee in hand, the other holding Alec’s.

After the baking disaster, he and Magnus had fled from the scene, diving into a nearby coffee shop to help clean Magnus up before getting two coffees to go.

Now Magnus stared at him, almost as confused as him. “The baking class,” he said slowly, “it’s for single people to meet up and, hopefully, lead to more dates.”

Realisation dawned on Alec.

Oh, god.

“So it’s for dating,” he asked quietly, still staring at Magnus.

“Yes, it’s all set up on this dating website. You set up an account, answer some questions and then they set it up for you to meet other single people.”

He frowned at Alec. “Didn’t you know this?”

Alec shook his head. “My sister said she signed me up for a baking lesson. I wouldn’t be surprised if she set up an account of me without my knowing. She must’ve thought this would be a good way for me to get a date. I swear I’m-“ he stopped when he saw the look of disappointment on Magnus’ face.

Alec had the sudden urge to get rid of that disappointed look, wanting instead to see him smile.

“So, you’re not looking for a date?” Magnus asked, trying to hide his disappointment.

“No, I’m not,” Alec said after a moment.

“Oh,” Magnus said pulling away from Alec, untangling their hands. “Well, Alexander, it was nice meeting you.” He went to walk away, but was stopped when Alec took his hand, turning Magnus around to face him.

“I’m not looking for anyone to date because I was kinda hoping you’d go on a date with me?” He said hopefully.

Magnus beamed at him, intertwining their hands together again.

“I’d love to Alexander.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Please comment.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
